


Protecting the King, before, now and hopefully forever

by LaniAhava



Series: Another Chance and New Possibilities [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Guess who is reincarnated and who is not, Haru’s father, Lambo (short scene), Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), haruyoshi & nana friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Life moves on despite of dying and being reincarnated into a different world. Old habits are hard to break, but to protect and guide is something that cannot let go (and slipping up to make some mischief isn’t so bad)





	Protecting the King, before, now and hopefully forever

**Author's Note:**

> It is preferably to rest the other stories in this series to understand. In case of those who don't know who is Haruyoshi, according to Reborn Wiki that is the name of Haru's father. There will be hints of the next arc that will be elaborated on later. In the meantime enjoy!

 

Dino grips his phone tightly.

By his shoulder, Romario places his hand his boss' shoulder, "We'll find the boy."

"... I know, but it has been too long and usually there is a trail, but nothing. Even the Todd famiglia gave up seeking for him."

Dino looks up the night sky in regret, "I wish I reached out to little Fuuta sooner before helping Squalo with you-know-what."

"We have some men keeping an ear out," Romario said as he places an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Dino thinks back at the last time he meet up with the loud Varia rain guardian. She told him many horrible truths and something must be done. After all, even before she warned him, Dino knew something was up with the Vongola boss.

Then Romario came into the room to give him news of the missing child, Fuuta, only for his right hand freeze, dropping the unlit cigarette when his anguished eyes meet Squalos's grief eyes.

A vibration in his hand snapped him from his reverie. Looking down at the phone, he was torn between giddiness and horror.

Sliding his finger across the phone screen, Dino brightly greeted, "Number 1 punching bag at your service!"

"Glad that you know your place brat," huffed the familiar high pitched voice.

Dino chuckles, relaxing his tensed shoulders, "Cashing in the favor already, Reborn?"

"You make it sound like you only owe me one, Pipsqueak Dino."

Dino nervous smile turns soft, "What are you talking about, I will always be in your debt."

There was a silence before a scoff came through the phone, "I heard you're in Japan."

"Not the only one though," Dino smirks when the other line chuckles.

"How about you meet the little brat?" The voice goes on, ignoring the barely contained squeak, "I need to confirm something, so how about it?"

Dino was waving his arm signaling his men to wrap up for travel once more as he agreed and listened his former tutor give him the address that very few mafioso are privy to.

Once he hangs up, his face turns serious, "Romario make sure if you catch any suspicious activity especially if you sense some familiarity."

Romario shifts around the cigarette in his mouth, yet to light it, "Is it bad if I hope not, Boss."

The Cavallone blond haired boss knows his right hand man has secrets he yet to know, but he is still honored to know some of them.

"I have learned from a great man that I must prepared for the worst, but never forget we are not alone."

Romario chuckled and ruffles Dino's blond hair, "Wise man."

* * *

Bianchi stares at Tsuna with a blank look.

Surprisingly, clumsy young girl, widely known as Dame-Tsuna barely holds her stiff, straight posture, napkin folded, glass place in the right place. Between the two sat an impromptu dinner table set properly by the latter. There were all kinds of utensils used in high class restaurant.

The older sibling of the self proclaimed right hand man of Decimo looks back down at the table. Nothing was out of place and yet Bianchi knows, even Reborn knows, there was no way Tsuna would know how to set the table and eat a meal properly let alone do it as if second nature. If she didn't know any better, Bianchi would think the clumsy girl was a heiress or something in another life.

Ever since Reborn came to her, suspicious, but hopeful at the sudden change of heart to be the best from his student, Bianchi has been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

She was very disappointed, but quickly elated. Seems like she has to bring the big guns early this time around.

"Well, then since its only the two of us and I want to bond," Bianchi shine in mischief at the sudden wide eyed girl, yet unwilling to back down.

"As a firm believer of Love, has someone caught your attention?"

Tsuna chokes, but mumbles louder than the first day they met. (Which Bianchi almost wrote her off at pathetic and nothing special other than taking up Reborn's time, and boy was she surprised).

"I-don't," she looks down to her lap. Her shoulders tensed before lowering when she let out a long breath.

"I do."

Bianchi was taken back at the golden sheen from the large brown eyes.

"Yet I am torn from an old promise and seeking them out," Tsuna laughs with a faint hallow feel, "but I can see despite of not _remembering_ , we keep crossing paths."

"Don't be afraid," Bianchi began, "life is short is what everyone says. Well I say live with no regrets, even a mind reader doesn't know everything. Just ask and if that doesn't woek out, maybe its not time.

But at least you plant a seed and is their move. And if you move on when they changed their mind, its not your fault," Bianchi frowns remembering Romeo.

"You moved on, its not on you. Life goes on and things doesn't always line up. But they do work out surprisingly."

Tsuna frowns, processing the words as Bianchi reaches for her glass of wine provided by Nana's friend who comes by weekly.

"Another chance..." Tsuna looks up and gives Bianchi a tentative smile, "Thank you for your lesson Bianchi-nee."

Bianchi froze and stares as the other girl covers her mouth, turning red at the edge of fainting.

Trying to swallow the warmth, Bianchi smirks, "Very bold of you little sister. We could at least had a nice sleepover before we move too fast."

Tsuna squeaks as she covers her burning face.

Reborn jumps on Tsuna's head, "Good plan Bianchi. You have approval for tomorrow night just before she gets a one on one personal boss training."

Tsuna narrows her eyes up in suspicious, but Bianchi sighs. Reborn jumps down and walk to the back door, signalling Tsuna that its now time for physical training.

"Is it him? I guess I don't have cook up something for him," Bianchi stands up and tilts her head, "or I could for old times sake."

Before the tutor toddler stepped out, he says, "If it kills him, then he deserve it for slacking off."

* * *

The front door opens thanks to Nana who was carrying a folded white tablecloth.

"Good evening Nana-san," a middle aged man gave a small inclination of his head in greeting.

"Oh, Haruyoshi, it has been a while," Nana brightens up at her visitor.

"It only been a week," Haruyoshi Miura takes off his coat, which Nana takes with her free hand.

Haruyoshi sighs, once more being one-up by the housewife, but he knows is just revenge when he becomes the best host when she came over the previous week.

"Well, then it seems like you're back to training. When we were kids, I remember you were going for nationals for some martial arts tournament in high school."

Haruyoshi chuckles, remembering he only did it to cope with the shock of a second life, "Haru decided to pick up the training he neglected when he entered middle school. So we practice together."

Haruyoshi takes off his shoes and puts on the slippers the other woman had for him for their weekly meetings.

Ever since he went to her house after Haru, his son, was rescued from falling into the rushing river by Tsuna, Nana and Haruyoshi meet up up weekly. They meet up at each other's house, switching every two weeks. Previously, they had exchanged recipes and crazy stories their kid or Nana's case, kids done that week.

They became silent as they set up the table for tea and snacks while the kettle boiled. Their tensed shoulders and the rushing energy to keep up during the day loosen up and calmed. Once the tea was ready, they pick up their conversation.

"Oh, I bet you felt nostalgic in returning to your old routine," Nana sighs happily after swallowing the warm tea.

Haruyoshi thinking back his old life of teaching many students basic ninjutsu, "Yes..."

Nana chuckles, bringing back the professor to the present, "What is Haru up to that made him want to pick it up again?"

"Hmm, it seems like he joined some outside of school club," Haruyoshi chuckles, "By outside of school, I mean the committee from your daughter's school."

"Oh really?" Nana grins, "How do those sweet boys behave?"

Haruyoshi huffs at Nana supposed innocent question. He knew how everyone view the violent self-proclaimed protectors of Namimori.

"Very polite. They always clean after themselves, even the president despite of his lazy routine."

"I'm glad," Nana's grin dim, "I have heard and seen some of their members hurt. At one point one of them intervened when one of Tsuna's friends was overwhelmed. Fortunately seeing the boy having back up, he left."

Haruyoshi frowned especially when he realized Nana might have actually seen the attacker, which so far not many people did, in exeption a glimpse from Haru. Before he can ask, the back door opened.

Nana looks over his shoulder and grins brightening again, "Finish playing with Lambo, Tsuna?"

The young girl tiredly nodded tugging an equally drowsy cow-print wearing child. When she noticed him, Tsuna froze.

"Had a good day, Tsuna?" Haruyoshi asks, but knew that she knew what he really meant.

"It-it has been fine sensei," Tsuna bows and Haruyoshi grins and happy the young girl doesn't see how brittle it is. How much he wished his precious students life hadn't ended just as his did. How many more must he see them here?

"Tsuna! Hurry up and drop that cow, you still have homework to do," Reborn steps into the house and looks up at him curiously.

"Oh no!" Tsuna tugs the drowsy child before deciding to simply pick him up, "I'll set up the bath for him Mom. Bye sensei, good to see you again."

Haruyoshi nods happily at the girl's smile for him. He sips his cooling tea, blatantly ignoring the strong stare of a certain not-baby toddler. He had to hid his smug smile after all. There are secrets he would not divulge who he doesn't fully trust, but the jealousy is amusing. This isn't the first time he gets this response.

The now Professor had seen through the blank looks of the Konoha 11's jounins, in especially a certain silver haired, one eyed annoying jounin when Naruto always greets him boisterously. Good times.

And now the stare has hints of suspicion. Its best to nip it in the bud or depending what he gets in response, he might give a little.

"It has been great seeing you, Nana. I better get home before Haru tries to sneak into the house and try to hide some injury."

Nana looks a little sad, but brightens up, "Of course. Next week at yours?"

She asks as always, not quite believing in having a friend and expecting some excuse or other for a no. Haruyoshi hates it. As much as he loathes the town in almost succeeding in breaking this woman's bright spirit (she has potential to be part of the main defenders in the Konoha Mom Alliance, something that the rest of the village is unaware of, almost more secretive than ANBU, but rarely been used since the last war).

But he had seen a village just as worse done to a child, so he makes do. But more.

"Always, Nana. If you ever need anything, even a little harmless revenge on Iemitsu, you know who to call."

Nana stares at him and laughs. Haruyoshi leaves her to her mirth to pick up his coat and switches his slippers to his shoes.

"Until we meet again."

Nana waves him off with a handkerchief.

Haruyoshi shakes his head in amusement and leaves the house.

* * *

"You must be one of those who reincarnated from a different dimension."

Haruyoshi froze at the high pitch voice behind him.

_And this is why I am a chunin and not a jounin._

The professor sighs without turning around he responds, "By what you say, it means you meet at least one and not one yourself."

He knows Tsuna wouldn't or any other tell who isn't like them. At least from some that he knows.

"Just curious. Shame too, I was having fun and I had tried to forget many things just as I have done to my former jailer."

"You're—?!" Haruyoshi turns in grave fear, but not willing to have _it_ behind him.

The red moon behind the little toddler smirks, petting a green lizard gave him a blood glow, "I am many things, take many forms, but contrary to popular belief, I do want to live my life as I want without killing through a jail cell."

"Let's play our part since we are no longer bound by our past selves," the toddler jumps off the side wall and disappears.

Haruyoshi felt the change in the air, not realizing the suppressing presence similar to that night he lost his parents until it was gone.

"What game are you playing, _Reborn_?" Haruyoshi looks back at the Sawada house. He knew he cannot do anything, yet knew that if the so call tutor tried anything, he could have already done it by now.

He prays he is right.

 


End file.
